


you make me feel weak

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Seonghwa, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hotel Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, female!Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: So Yeosang has to share a bed with his groupmate and wakes up with a raging boner.





	you make me feel weak

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...quite a while ago. Not sure when but I distinctly remember sending it in the CAW discord server and saying, "I wrote a bit of this, I'm not finishing it, and I'm not posting it." Yet...here we are.
> 
> The title's taken from 'Woman Like Me' by Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj.

“Yeosang, I’m going to take our suitcases up to the room,” Seonhwa calls out, picking up her and Yeosang’s bags.

Immediately, Yeosang rushes over and tries to help her. “Oh, noona! Let me help you!”

Seonhwa laughs and shakes her head. “It’s okay. I’ve got it. You can just come up when you’re ready.” She leaves and Yeosang watches her figure retreat. 

A VLIVE and a while later, Yeosang finally goes up. He opens the door and is met with Seonhwa drying her hair with a towel and gasps, starting to close the door back. “Shit! I—I’m sorry! I should have knocked! I didn’t know y-you were getting dressed—”

“Oh, no! No, it’s okay, Yeosang. I’m finished!” She assures him.

Yeosang bows his head in embarrassment and steps back inside the room, closing the door behind him.

She smiles at him and points to the door behind her. “I’m done using the bathroom. You can go ahead and get yourself cleaned up.”

He feebly nods, shy, and begins to make his way over to his suitcase—

Oh.

Pause.

_There’s one bed_.

Alright.

He stops in his tracks, very obviously looking at the one bed in the middle of the room. “Um…”

Seonhwa traces his eyesight and sighs. “Oh. Yeah. I guess they messed up? I don’t know.”

Yeosang ruffles his hair and shakes his head. “Did you tell the managers already?”

She sits down on the bed and begins folding her towel. “No. I didn’t think it was proper to make a big deal out of it? I mean, we all practically sleep in each other’s beds back at home, so…”

He realizes she is right and tries not to think too much of it. “Ah, you’re right,” he sheepishly responds. He doesn’t say anything further. Just gets his hygienic items and heads for the shower. He only spends ten minutes in it, too tired to be standing for any longer. 

When he comes back out, Seonhwa is already in the bed. She’s on the opposite side than she was when he came in, near the window rather than near the bathroom door. He sighs to himself, trying to will his racing heart to calm down. After he finishes putting his things away, he flops onto the bed with a huff.

Seonhwa looks over and gives him a small smile. “Ready to sleep?”

He nods in a lethargic manner. “I thought you would already be asleep by the time I came out. You seemed pretty tired earlier.”

She laughs softly. “I just waited because I didn’t want you tip-toeing around in the dark if I turned the light off.”

Yeosang giggles and nods. “I won’t fault you for that… I definitely would have done that.”

Seonhwa smiles at him again and pats the bed. “Well, come on, now. Let’s get our beauty rest.”

They shuffle under the covers together and Seonhwa reaches over to turn off the light on her side.

“‘Night, noona.”

“Goodnight, Sang-ie.”

Hours later when Yeosang awakens, it’s still dark. He hears the rain and a bit of thunder off in the distance, so he makes the assumption that that’s why it’s still dark. He does see a bit of light from somewhere though. After he fully opens his eyes, he finds out Seonhwa is awake as well and the light he sees is actually from her phone.

He starts to realize he’s got his arms thrown around her waist as his head is resting on her chest. He doesn’t know how they got in this position but he doesn’t mind it. Seonhwa has always been soft and warm. He sighs softly, feeling content.

“Oh, Yeosang? I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” She asks.

“_Mm_. No,” he responds softly, shaking his head. Seonhwa’s morning voice always sends shivers up his spine. He slightly moves one leg as the feeling courses throughout him but this time he feels the sensations lead down to his…_dick_...? 

Oh, hold on. 

_Wait_—

Yeosang is suddenly shooting up and scooting away from Seonhwa. His hands immediately go down to cover his morning wood out of embarrassment. And to keep a little dignity for himself. “Noona! I—I’m so sorry! I—”

Seonhwa immediately shushes him. She puts her phone down as she’s sitting up and gives him one her craugh smiles. “It’s alright, Yeosang. It-it happens sometimes. You’re okay.”

His face burns as he looks down in between them. He can’t bear to look up at her face and make eye contact. “I’m-I’m gonna’ go.” He points to the bathroom and begins to turn over in bed so he can slip off the bed and run away.

She only laughs softly. “Do you want me to help you?”

Yeosang stops in his tracks—_frozen_. He looks at her with wide eyes and a semi-open mouth. “I-I—_what_?”

“I can help you if you want. It’ll be quicker that way.” She’s giving him the gentlest of smiles that looks so earnest and genuine.

He’s stunned, to say the least. “U-Um. A-Are you sure?” He asks quietly.

Seonhwa cocks her head to the side in amusement. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.”

Yeosang licks his lips unconsciously. She’s right. So he gives her a tiny nod in return.

“Okay, then.” She pats his thigh then scoots herself to the edge of her side of the bed and slides onto the floor.

Yeosang quickly follows after her movement, crawling across the bed and sitting at the edge where she’s on the floor.

Seonhwa reaches for the waistband of his pyjama pants and hooks her fingers under it and the elastic of his underwear. “Lift your hips.”

He lifts his hips and watches as she begins to pull down his clothing. He can’t believe this is really happening. Is this right? Maybe they shouldn’t… “I-I... I don’t know if this is right. I mean, you’re a girl and—”

“Would this be any different if I were a boy?” She asks, one eyebrow raised and her movement ceased.

Yeosang blushes further. “Well. N-No. I suppose not—”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, Yeosang,” she interrupts him again.

Seonhwa finishes sliding his pants off and his hard cock stands against his sleep shirt, kind of red and angry looking. “You’re so hard,” she says quietly, a little bit out of awe. 

She then takes one of Yeosang’s hands and raises two of his fingers, pointer and middle. She tilts her head back and looks up at him. "Stick them down my throat,” she tells him. “Gag me.” She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, waiting for him to stick them in.

Yeosang curses under his breath, brain running wild, and does as he’s told. He sticks his fingers into her mouth, slowly until they reach the back of her throat. He looks at her for guidance and she nods her head, encouraging him to go further. 

So he presses down and gets to hear the wonderful sound of Seonhwa gagging on his fingers. If he could possibly get any harder, he definitely would have. It’s so hot, watching her like this. 

He continues to ravish her mouth until she suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls his fingers out. He watches in surprise as she turns his hand around, palm facing upward, and spits a hefty amount of saliva onto his hand. 

“Stroke yourself with it,” she gasps, out of breath from Yeosang’s fingers constricting her from any air.

Yeosang puts his spit-covered hand on his cock and begins lathering himself with it, letting out soft, tiny moans as he does.

Seonhwa tilts her head back again. “Again,” she says and reopens her mouth.

Yeosang is devastated by how hot he finds this—finds _her_. It’s like everything out of his wildest dreams and he still cannot believe that this is actually reality. 

He sticks his fingers into her mouth again but this time with more confidence. Then he holds out his palm for her to spit on and again lathers his cock with her saliva. God, _he’s so fucking hard_.

As he strokes himself, Seonhwa finally leans up and takes the head of his cock into her mouth. He gasps from the abruptness and his free hand finds its way into her semi-blonde hair. “Oh, f-_fuck_, Seonhwa-noona,” he moans out brokenly.

She makes eye contact with him as soon as she begins going down further. Once the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat, she comes back up with a gasp. She licks the side of the head a few times before holding his cock at the base and diving down again. After continuing to do that for a moment, she switches. Begins sucking on the head instead and using her hand to fist the shaft of his cock.

Yeosang lets out a whiny moan when Seonhwa pulls off and licks the underside of his cock where a vein protrudes. Then she licks back up to the head and sinks down until the tip of her nose reaches the skin of his thigh. She stays there for a few seconds, letting him gag her, and then lets off with a loud '_pop_.' 

She's gasping for air as she starts fisting his cock again, eyes watery. She sniffs, spits a hefty amount of saliva onto his dick, and begins sucking on the head, twirling her tongue around it and sticking her tongue into the slit.

That gets Yeosang's hands tightening in her locks of hair and trying to keep his hips down so that he doesn't accidentally choke her. He really cannot believe that he’s actually watching her down on her knees between his legs like this. It’s absolutely surreal and he doesn’t think even from two months from now that he’ll still believe it really happened.

Seonhwa is so sloppy with it too, being loud and drooling everywhere. She doesn’t seem to mind it either. In fact, she looks like she’s actually having fun. Which…_fuck_, that’s so hot. He’s really going to cum. Like...any moment now.

He takes his hands out of Seonhwa’s hair and leans back on the bed instead. “Fu_uuuuuuu_ck, oh my God… N-Noona, I—_fuck_. I-I’m gonna’ cum. _Fuck, I’m gonna’ cum_,” he moans out, trying to urge her to let off his cock.

And she does take her mouth off of him. Continues fisting his cock with her slender fingers. She looks up at him as she begins speeding up the pace she’s jacking him off at. “Now?”

Yeosang nods furiously, “_yes_” falling from his lips repeatedly. In the next thirty seconds, he finally cums. A long, whiny moan passes through his lips as eyes shut tightly, his toes clench, and his stomach tightens. His cum shoots out of his cock and all over Seonhwa’s hands but she doesn’t seem care as she continues stroking him through his orgasm until he’s batting her hand away with a tiny whimper from overstimulation.

He pants heavily as he watches Seonhwa bring her hand to her lips and lick the cum off of her fingers. He’s completely dishevelled and wrecked and K.O’d in every fucking way he could be about this. How the fuck is she this hot? “Noona, you…”

Her lips curl into a sheepish smile. “You have a pretty decent dick,” she says casually, taking her fingers out of her mouth. “I’ve kinda’ wanted to do that for a while now.”

_For fuck’s sake—no_, he thinks, yelling at his dick that literally just twitched at hearing Seonhwa’s confession. 

God, he’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to experiment more with writing blowjobs...hence all the blowjob fic I've been writing lately. lol I hope it isn't too bad.
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/sorrows_art) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
